


Flash

by thewhiskingpot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiskingpot/pseuds/thewhiskingpot
Summary: You’re deadly afraid of lightning ; Mark comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️ I used the General category because the gender of the reader (aka 'you') is deliberately left ambiguous for a more holistic reading experience, especially for those of y'all who are non-binary. ^^

One moment you were blissfully asleep, and the next you suddenly jostled awake from your slumber, body tensed in reflex as you scanned the bedroom erratically for signs of disturbance. 

Nothing. 

Apart from your labored breaths, there was absolutely no movement nor sound whatsoever. Even the trees outside your window were stationary, standing in complete attention in the dark. 

Checking the time on your phone, you cursed yourself inwardly for literally scaring yourself awake at 0247 in the morning for no good reason. As you laid back in bed, you felt your body relax as the silence of the night slowly lulled you back to sleep once more. However, before the tension could completely seep out of your sleep-deprived body, an abrupt flash ripped through the night sky, momentarily lighting up the room before leaving it dark once more. In the distant background, a low rumble echoed across the space, barely quieting down before the next flash struck again. Within seconds, the heavy clouds above sent raindrops pelting down hard towards the ground. 

A thunderstorm has come to play. 

You groaned in dismay, flinching in fright as another flash illuminated the room. As much as you loved the soothing sound of thunder and the delightful smell of the rain, you hated lightning with a passion. It made you jittery, and you simply could not deal with it. That being said, you were determined not to be fussy tonight. Hiding under the blanket, you tried to psyche yourself to go back to sleep by counting sheeps. Naturally, that failed spectacularly. Even with your eyes tightly shut, you could still see echoes of lightning flashing before you. Frustration and fear mounting, you finally gave up and tossed your blanket aside, making your way to the door. Before you could reach it, the door suddenly swung open, startling you as it revealed a tall slim figure at the entrance. 

Realizing who it was, you dived straight into his arms, hugging him tightly around the waist as you took in the cologne that clung to his pullover. Slowly but surely, you felt your stress melt away, as a sense of security washed over you. The overwhelming relief you felt triggered the flood of tears you tried so hard to hold back in your distress, tiny droplets staining his top as he hugged you tightly. All too soon, however, he pulled you away, which made you pout. 

“Baby, why are you crying?” Mark questioned as he gently wiped away stray tears off your face. As the lightning flashed by, it threw his profile into clarity, revealing his pixie-like face contorted into a look of concern. 

“The lightning, Markie. I don’t like it. It scares me. I was going to hide in the living room because it’s darker there. Sorry, I know I’m being a wimp,” you mumbled into his shoulder, cheeks reddening in shame as you realized how childish your fear might seem. 

Lifting up your chin, Mark looked you in the eye and pondered for a moment, before leading you by the hand to the kitchen shortly after without a word. With surprising strength, he half-lifted you up onto the kitchen island, locking your legs behind his back. “You don’t have to apologize, baby. It’s okay to be vulnerable in front of me,” Mark said, plastering tiny kisses along your jaw, which made you giggle. Satisfied to see you smile again, he pulled away from you once more, turning to concoct a steamy mug of hot chocolate in no time. Indicating for you to drink up, Mark slipped away into the darkness as quietly as only he could, without returning for quite some time. Although sipping on the sweet beverage helped calm your nerves a little, the continuous flashes began to unsettle you again, especially when you had a clear view of the night sky being torn apart by the lightning from the kitchen window. 

Unable to bear the wait any longer, you finished up your drink and headed for the living room, thinking to camp out there with the television on to distract you from this blasted thunderstorm. You had assumed Mark left to wash up, so it was to your surprise when you found him on all fours, his cute butt sticking out of the makeshift pillow fort he was building in the middle of the living room. 

“It’s a pillow fort! Can I go in, Markie? Can I? Please?” you squealed in delight, petting his butt in excitement. 

Flashing his famous toothy grin, Mark beckoned for you to join him. As he helped you put on one of his old pullovers that you pilfered from him, you looked around curiously, eyes landing on the 7 GOT7 dolls lining the entrance of the fort. That, in turn, made you recall that Mark was supposed to be at practice the whole night with the rest of the boys. Before you could even ask, another vicious flash of lightning lit up your surrounding, causing you to jump in surprise. With the soothing presence of Mark around, you’ve almost forgotten about the thunderstorm.

“The weather forecast said it’ll be a lightning fest tonight so of course I had to come back to you,” Mark smiled fondly, pulling you close while throwing the comforter over both your entwined bodies. “The boys were very understanding. The dolls are here at the order of one Commander Wang, who swore that his protection squad will do their utmost best to defend you from any danger. We’ll be hiding out in our fort until the thunderstorm goes away.” 

Touched by the kindness, you reached out to pet each doll in gratitude, making a mental note to properly thank the boys for being so considerate. Turning your attention back to Mark, you kissed him on his soft lips once, then twice, then thrice, trying to convey how much you appreciated his sweet gesture despite his busy schedule. It would seem as if he understood, as he always did, for he simply scrunched up his perfect features and mouthed ‘you’re welcome’. You felt your heart swell up in bliss, realizing how lucky you were to have him in your life. 

“Why do you hate lightning so much?” Mark asked. “I mean, I get that people are scared of thunder because it can get loud but lightning is harmless as long as you’re under proper shelter.” 

“Lightning is dangerous, Mark. Thunder doesn’t kill but lightning does! Look at the poor rampikes in the news. Besides, lightning is such an obnoxious show-off, flashing anyone and everyone as it pleases without a care,” you sniffed. To that, Mark chuckled as he nuzzled into your hair, thinking to himself that you were the absolute cutest with your logic. 

As it fell deeper into the night, you soon found your eyes closing on their own accord, snuggled up against Mark as he hummed you to sleep. Despite the raging thunderstorm, you knew that you were finally perfectly safe on this stormy night, as long as Mark was by your side.


End file.
